Hermione and Ron
by counting down the days
Summary: after the book seven the ministry has the student go back to Hogwarts. and Ron and Hermione are forced work out what was left unsaid that night at Hogwarts... limes and lemons later on, and more?
1. Opening

YAY!! Here this is my very first Harry Potter FanFiction. Please tell me what you think review and everything. I want everyone to also understand that I'm going off of the books not the movies. As any Harry Potter fan would know and understand there is a huge character difference between the movies and books. If you haven't finished the series, beware I do reference a lot and give a lot away. Also lemons and limes will appear in this FanFiction later on; Thus the mature rating.

Chapter one - Opening

Harry, Ron and Herimone sat together in the dinning hall enjoying breakfast. Ron was stuffing eggs in his mouth while Herimone was drinking a glass of milk looking at him in amazement of how much he could put in his mouth and still chew with his mouth closed. Harry also watching in amazement while eating his own breakfast.

It felt odd to them being back at Hogwarts. The ministry of magic declared that even though Voldemort had been defeated, all of the students that missed that year of proper education would have to repeat it. Even though it felt odd, they were excited to be back.

The first part of their year was going great. Herimone became her old self age with studying and with extra classes. Now that the snow began to fall the whole castle bustled with excitement.

The great hall was decorated with red ribbons and green garland. Candles were covering the ceilings and walls and all over the tables.

Like clock work, the owls came in through the window with the daily post. Herimone had her normal daily profit drop in front of her. Harry looked up but quickly looked back down, knowing Hegwig wouldn't be there ever again.

Ron looked up and saw his families small hyper owl. He outstretched his hands for the letter and ripped it open.

"It's from mum,. Ron said. "properly telling me when she's picking me up at the station. Ron was going home for Christmas. It would be the first family got together since Fred's funeral. Ron began to read it; His face slowly turned sadder and sadder.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing his expression. "everything alright?" Ron swallowed hard.

"Mum says her and dad are going to Italy for Christmas. Said they're going to take some time off from the Ministry and have a holiday just the two of them." Ron put his letter down and looked at his food.

"Well, Ron I'm not going home and Harry is going to be here. We can all spend the holiday together." Hermione said. Ron looked up a little happier and smiled at her brightly, which turned her bright red.

Harry smiled in agreement when a letter was dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw a brown owl circle him and fly out the window. He opened it and read.

_Harry Potter,_

_We would like for you to come and join us for holiday with they family. We are all traveling to your aunt merge's house from dinner Christmas and she has asked for you to come. I do apologize for the short notice. We hope to see you here by tomorrow evening or Monday morning. _

_Petunia Dursley_

Harry looked up and reread the letter and looked up again.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"My aunt and uncle want me to come for Christmas. Apparently my aunt merge asked for me to come for Christmas dinner." Harry answered. He thought back to when he saw them last. The night Mad Eye Moody died. His uncle was so mad at him but went into hiding anyway.

Ron looked at him in disbelief. Hermione looked at Ron and then looked at Harry; she was suddenly happy about this new turn around of information.

"Really?" Ron asked. Harry only nodded. "can you imagine them trying to send an owl? Silly Muggles." Harry slightly smiled.

"I guess I should go pack, they're expecting me by tomorrow." Harry stood up looking confused. He walked to the stairs rereading the letter again.

"Wow, well Ron, looks like it's just… us then." Herimone said looking after Harry. Ron looked at her and silently grunted.

'Oh great she's going to make me study all Christmas long.' Ron thought eating another piece of bacon. He gave her a smile so she wouldn't know what he was thinking. It had been over a year since the night their feelings exploded. Ron still got shivers from thinking about the kiss they shared. But nothing developed between them.

Everything kept getting in the way of them talking about what happened. But Ron refused to give up hope. This would be the first time the spent time together without someone there.

The two of them walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Herimone said "gingerpuffs" and the fat lady swung open. They heard Harry packing up in the boys dormitories.

"So what do you want to do all holiday?" Hermione asked sitting in the overly stuffed chair. "We could study." She suggested. Ron grunted. "Ok well, what do you and Harry do then?"

"Hang around, play Quidditch, relax." Ron said rolling his eyes as Hermione started to look unhappy. "Do you ever do anything besides study?"

"Of course, I was just trying to think of things we could do together." She spat. Ron looked at her surprised.

"Together?" Ron asked. He sat down on the chair facing her. She looked at him with a straight face but inside her heart was fluttering. She wanted him to make the first move. She wanted him to tell her how much he loved her. She knew he did but she needed him to tell her.

"Well, were going to be practically alone for two weeks. We have to come to a middle ground." She said quickly before her thoughts traveled back to the night she practically pounced on Ron. She began to feel the red in her kissed from the way she acted.

"Oh okay," ron tried not to look disappointed. She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "the way you said it…" Ron said trying to explain. He gave up and looked at the floor.

"Had did I say it?" Hermione asked her defenses rising and she couldn't really figure out why she suddenly got upset.

"Like, well you made it sound like you wanted to spend time with me." Ron said his defenses rising too.

"Well, didn't you hear me at all?" Hermione said mockingly. Ron just looked at her. "Like date time?" Hermione said roughly looking at him.

"Well, yeah." Ron agreed.

"Why would I say that?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Why would I want you to say that?" Ron said even more bitter.

Hermione looked hurt but it turned into anger.

"Well, don't start thinking I want you to start thinking that I'm thinking anything remotely to that silly childish little thought." Hermione said stomping up to the girls dormitories, Ron stood there trying to work what she just said.

**There it is. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I try to catch them but like all people I make mistakes. I know I'm taking them back a few steps of maturity but you find out why later. Read and review!!!**


	2. Research

Chapter two – Research

"Bye then Harry." Hermione said standing at Hogsmead. The Hogwarts Express gave a loud whistle.

"bye harry, have a good holiday" Herimone said smiling.

"let me know if I need to come bust you out again." Ron said. They had a chuckle.

"Well, I better be off." Harry said. He picked up his bag and walked toward the train. "Have a good holiday then. Write." He stepped in the door. Hermione and Ron stood there looking at each other then looking away. They were both worried about this holiday.

Hermione had a step by step plan this holiday to get ron and her to talk about what they both wanted to talk about. What she didn't know is that Ron had a plan to.

Harry poked his head out of his compartment and waved again. And off the train went.

"Bye Harry!" Ron yelled. They stood there until harry's head disappeared. The snow covered everything but it was surprisingly warm. Hermione gave a fake, overdramatic shiver and blew into her hands. Ron looked over to see her warming herself up.

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Hermione looked up it shock.

"thank you." She breathed, their faces inches from each other. She could a deep breath in. he only smiled and reached for her hands. She let him control her arms and position her hands palms barely touching. He then leaned forward and mumbled something against her thumbs. Even though her hands weren't cold before, a sudden warmth almost lit in her hands.

Ron stand backup straight. "something my mom use to do," he explained. Hermione looked at her hands and they were in a glove made of fire. "when I was a kid and would get cold."

"ron that's a amazing." She looked at her hands. "how did you do that?" ron only shrugged.

"come on, lets get back." He said turning. Hermione gripped his coat and hurried towards him.

They walked back to the castle practically in silence. They made there why to the commons room and sat in their usual seat by the fire. Everyone but a first year girl had all gone but to there families in the Gryffindor's house.

She continued to look at her hands. "how do I get it to go away?" she asked.

"what? Oh," ron stammered. "blow on your hands." She did and the fire was extinguished.

"wow, thanks again." She said. He nodded. They sat in silence some more looking at each and smiling awkwardly.

"I'm going to… um… go to the library." Hermione said suddenly.

"Oh ok." Ron said. "I'm going to set here." Afraid she was going to convince him to study on potions or charms.

She smiled and walked up stairs to the girls dormitories. When she came but down Ron was still sitting there and she was holding three other books.

"Well, would you like to come?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm going to…" Ron tried thinking quickly. "Go ahead and sit here."

"Ok," Hermione said slightly laughing.

She hurried down the steps and walked through the empty halls to the library. Thinking about how Ron was acting made her smile.

'He is so immature.' She thought. 'It's like he can't even make simple conversation with me with Harry there.' Her foot steps echoed. 'Then again it's not like I was a chatter box.'

She entered the library, put the books she checkout on the counter and headed straight to the section where she left off of the last day she was in there.

The L section.

'Lemon juice and what it protects, lies and truth potions, line dancing bandits,' Hermione thought as she walked down the row reading the books to her self. 'Longed horned boars, love charms, potions and spells…' she stopped and thought about the book before her.

She pulled the book from the self. It was surprisingly heavy. So opened it and read the first page while standing there. Interest struck her. They power one little simple potion had.

'Well, I want to learn everything I can…' she thought. 'And this is a part of this world.' She convinced herself. Hermione took the book and walked over to her normal table where she normally sits.

The books looked really worn and read. The check out list in the back cover was the longest Hermione ever seen in a book.

She read the first page again and was almost entranced.

After reading a few more pages she began to think about the effects. After they argument her and Ron had, she thought about this book deeply. 'Maybe there is a simple spell to loosen ones tongue.' Hermione thought bitterly.

She read the next few sentences but found her mind traveling back to the kiss. How it made her heart beat against her chest to feel ron's lips on her hand a few moments ago.

'I'm so immature.' She thought. Why can't I just talk to him without a spell. We're obviously crazy about each other.'

Ron came in the library and walked over to her by the time she reached chapter 15.

"hey Hermione.' Ron said with a bored voice.

"Oh hi… err… Ron. Hermione said closing the book quickly and covered the love spell book with another book that didn't even belong to her.

"Hey!" a Hufflepuff said angrily.

"Hi Ron what are you doing here?" Hermione asked ignoring the Hufflepuff second year.

"I thought this was the school library, true you spend the most time here. But I didn't think I needed your permission." Ron said angry.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said blushing. "You just said you didn't want to come."

"Yeah I know bit you've been here for four hours. That's extensive, even for you." Ron said. "Dinner is going to start soon. Thought you might want to go."

"With you?" Hermione asked looking shocked and excited. Standing up quickly.

"Well, I guess I'm headed there right now if you want to go… er… with…me." Ron suggested awkwardly.

"ok one moment." Hermione said straightening her books. She walked over and put them in the return bin. "ok ready." She said finger combing her hair.

Ron raised his eyebrows and began to walk. "You're acting…um… different." Ron said.

"Oh I guess I'm just tired. I didn't think I was in there for so long." Hermione said straightening her back and walking in pace with Ron. Ron nodded and continued walking looking at the floor.

"sorry about the yesterday." Ron blurted out.

"Um it's ok. I'm sorry too." Hermione said.

"I didn't mean it." They said together, and laughed.

"You feel that way?" they said together again. "Um...?"

They blushed and entered the great hall. There were a few other people sitting at their house tables waiting for dinner. They're only three teachers at the staff table but the even the low number of people in the school the great hall was has always brightly decorated.

They sat down and two goblets of pumpkin juice and two plates appeared in front of them.

"oh yes excellent." Ron said grabbing the goblet of pumpkin juice and chugging it down. "I love pumpkin juice." Ron said finishing the rest.

"Oh so do I." Hermione said in agreement. They filled conversation with pumpkin juice for a few minutes when platters of food appeared in front of them. They dished up their plates with small chicken drumsticks and garlic mash potatoes.

"Do you think Harry got to London ok?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure someone met him at Kings Cross. He'll be fine." Ron said shoveling an entire dinner roll in his mouth.

Hermione smirked and continued to eat.

**there it is. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I try to catch them but like all people I make mistakes. There you all's go. Enjoy and review. I want to know if I'm getting into these characters heads, but not too much. I don't want to lose all of me in this FanFiction.

Peace

-Counting Down the Days-


End file.
